


Blame Derek

by MySnarkySelf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MySnarkySelf/pseuds/MySnarkySelf





	Blame Derek

[3A on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/58074779608/blame-derek-whatever-happens-it-is-his-fault-i)

[3B on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/69419100270/next-on-blame-derek-based-on-tumblr-derek-is-to)


End file.
